A Troubled Love (Redone)
by Isolating
Summary: This story is based on the shows Teen Titans & Young justice. Only with a twist. This is a story, on how Raven (From Teen Titans) got accepted into the Justice League/YJ. And not rejected. A love story about Raven and Connor, Batman and Catwoman (Selina Kyle), Hawkwoman and Hawkman, and many others! But obstacles get in their way, from Lex Luthor to Trigon. Rated M (Details inside)
1. Meeting the team

AN: Hello Everyone! Hopefully, by the time you are reading this, I have gone over and fixed my many mistakes with my grammar.

 _ **So Sorry in advance**_ , and if you see anything you wish to see progress later on in the story. Private message me.

 **Don't flame because I could care less.**

This site is called **FAN FICTION**.

 _ **Fan** (Who loves a certain thing such as comics, movies, books, etc.) **Fiction** (Writing)_

So don't bash a story just because _a_ story bashes your favourite character.

I just want to say, This story is and will be based on my older version of the story.

You might see some similarities. Mainly this will be my way of fixing these issues.

The story was rushed and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have rushed it.

I promise you, Imma fix it.

I will also be giving bigger roles to minor characters, such as Wonderwoman, Megan, and Cassie. (Some more than others)

The main point won't just be on one character (I felt I focused on Raven too much)

Bare with me : )

Just saying. I haven't gotten far in the re-editing stage. There's only one of me T_T but I'm trying.

There might be a small amount of bashing, I will try to keep it to a minimum.

 **I will slightly dis them. Don't like don't read.**

Most likely I will not have gave them big roles or made them look weak, perhaps in the next instalment, I'll give them a bigger role. _(which is coming, just after this)_

 **None of these characters are mine.**

Until Zaira pops in (around chapt 41)

So Enjoy!

 **P.S I'm very surprised no one said anything about 'sigh' and 'sign'.** LOL I'm working on that now and I see many mistakes! Damn it! -Re editing~

Description; This is a story, on how Raven (From Teen Titans) got accepted into the Justice League/YJ. And not rejected. A love story about Raven and Connor, Batman and Catwoman (Selina Kyle), Hawkwoman and Hawkman, and many others! But obstacles get in their way, from Lex Luthor to Trigon. Rated M for later on in the chapters. (Plus swearing)

* * *

The sunlit clouds were drifting ever so slowly across the clear blue sky; a cold breeze lightly swept by those who were walking down the streets of Washington. The sky above was full of tumultuous screeching by birds soaring across the sky. Birds diving from the beautiful sky, right into the deep blue sea, trying to catch their dinner.

Outside of the Hall of Justice, Clashing waves slamming into rocks could be heard. Children laughed alongside the sea, running with their kites, and friends. Infants being taught how to swim by their parents, teenagers playing volleyball. This was a perfect day for a visit to the beach.

 **Inside The Hall of Justice**

There wasn't a sound. There were no constant arguments from two members of the Young Justice. Kid Flash and Artemis were usually at each other throats. The only difference was Kid Flash was busy. He was helping his Mentor; The Flash. Flash was looking for an anniversary gift for his wife.

Today was written off as "Do what you want if you got nothing, train" kind of day.

Everyone knew there were barely any missions for the Young Justice; not that they could complain. Their mentors would pick up a mission, and take them with, just to shut them up.

With class starting, there wasn't much bickering going on. Not with school assignments and projects that needed to be finished. The young team was pretty busy.

A young man with black hair, found a fist coming his way. The young man ducked as another punch came towards him. The young man tried to catch the fist, only to get caught off guard with a punch hitting him in the face. The young man, quickly jumped back to get away from his opponent. He couldn't help but glare at the darker skinned man.

"That hurt, Klad'r" The young man glared "You ass-"

"Focus Robin" Klad'r chuckled and couldn't help but smirk at Robin. Klad'r was formerly 'Aqualad'. Klad'r is a twenty-one-year-old man, with a brown skin. His eyes are a bright blue, resembling the ocean. Klad'r has an eel-like black tattoo travelling down his arms from he shoulder. He wore a skin-tight full body red and blue swimsuit, exposing his arms. He never wore shoes, unless he had to, to allow his feet to breath. He has an 'A' letter buckle on his belt.

Klad'r quickly launched himself to attack Robin

Robin glared sweeping his hair away from his face. Robin is a fourteen-year-old, he wore a red and black suit with three yellow rectangle-like shape fasteners and the famous bright yellow 'R'. A yellow utility belt around his waist. His black gloves were clenched into fists. His black cape landing softly on his back, he couldn't help but glare at the older man. His mask was a black domino mask, only covering his eyes.

"What makes you think I'm not?" He quickly jumped out of the way, from the incoming attack.

"You haven't landed a punch on me ye-" the man was cut off as Robin launched himself into an attack, sweeping his foot along the ground. The man jumped over it and left himself wide open. Robin quickly brought his leg up and slammed it into the man's chest. "ugh"

"Hows that Klad'r" Robin smirked towards the man

"That's better"

While the two boys were training. Across the hall were two young girls. The girl's attention was towards the two men working on their motorbikes. Giggling at what another said.

"No way, she so didn't" a woman with blonde hair chuckled at the thought. The blonde haired woman was named Artemis, she was twenty years old. She has an oiled like colour skin, with thick dark blonde hair. She has dark grey eyes. Her hair was tied back in a sort of high ponytail. Artemis was a very slender woman, but more athletic than anything. She wore a couple different colours of green and consisted of a mask extending her hairline and to the cheekbones. She wore a sleeveless top, with a stylized arrow tip on the front, finger-less gloves and pants with black knee pads, and of course black combat boots. Her weapons were leaning against the wall beside her feet.

"She totes did" a ginger-haired woman laughed in response. This young woman's name was Miss Martian. Miss Martian was a known alien, that and she had a light green colour for skin. She wore a white t-shirt with a red X on it, along with a blue skirt, cape, and gloves.

Miss Martian glanced over at the two men in front of them.

"I can't wait for them to shut up" one sighed in annoyance

"You and me both" A chuckle was heard "Here" the young man rolled over a new tire "You'll need this"

"Thanks, Nightwing"

"No problem Superboy" Nightwing replied dusting his uniform off. Nightwing has short black hair, a mask like Robin's covering his eyes. His uniform was a black unitard, black shoulder pads, boots, and gloves. On his chest was a bluebird with its wings expanded and his abdomen area was lighter black. He had a utility belt on.

"..." Superboy frowned. Superboy was currently shirtless, due to his white shirt, and how it might get dirty. He had dark blue pants tucking into dark brown combat boots. His belt was tied around his waist. He had his fingerless gloves on.

"You know I don't mind having these Ennui days" Nightwing sighed and looked over towards Superboy, seeing his eyebrow raise up "uh a boring day" Nightwing coughed "it's only when we do"

"the girls suddenly appear?" Superboy chuckled

"Oh yeah" Nightwing laughed "doesn't help you got no shirt on Superboy"

"Remember last time Batman saw my shirt?" Superboy sighed knowing it was a problem. Superboy couldn't forget that day.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Superboy was working on his bike, wearing his white shirt. Also didn't help he was changing the oil._

 _"Superboy" Batman called over "You have a mission"_

 _Wordlessly Superboy walked over towards Batman, with a rag in hand._

 _"Your mission is simple, you and Superman will be escorting a known criminal into Arkham" Batman stopped and glanced at the shirt_

 _"Alright," Superboy crossed his arms over his chest "when do we leave?"_

 _"..." Batman narrowed his eyes "Change your shirt, your not a grease monkey"_

 _~End of flashback~_

"Oh yeah" Nightwing chuckled "I'd take Batman over them any day"

"Same" Superboy couldn't help but smirk at that comment.

"We aren't that bad" Miss Martian pouted, sticking her tongue out at the boys "Plus it's a girl thing"

"I know plenty of girls that don't do that" Nightwing smirked at the young ladies. "Like Batgirl"

"Batgirl doesn't count"

"How does she not count?" Nightwing narrowed his eyes "She's a girl? Oh, what about Wondergirl?"

"Speaking of which, Artemis did you hear about Wondergirl?"

"What about Cassie?" The two girls bickered at each other

"Don't they ever shut up?" Superboy glared at the two gossip queens.

"You tell me, you dated one of them"

"Don't remind me" Superboy started to tighten the bolts on his bike

"Sorry man" Nightwing chuckled "Must have been painful"

"You have no idea" Superboy chuckled

"Hey guys" a young man walked over towards them.

"Static shock Whats up man?" Nightwing couldn't help but shake his hand.

"What's up on this side of the room?" Static shock wore a black bunny hug with dark blue jeans and white sneakers. His jet black hair resting on his shoulders. "You two look like you need these bottles of water" Static Shock chuckled handing Superboy and Nightwing the bottles.

"Thanks"

"What are you two doing?" Static shock blinked and raised an eyebrow

"What does it look like?" Superboy raised an eyebrow

"We're fixing the bikes"

"Really" Static Shock looked at the bikes and then to the girls "Because by the looks of it; You seem to be gaining the ladies attention" Static Shock winked "hey girls!"

Giggles could throughout the whole hall in response to Static's remark.

"Really?" Nightwing laughed "You can have it, We don't want them"

"Speed! Get your butt over here!" Static Shock yelled towards Speedy.

"When will you ever shut up" Speedy sighed and waved his hand, slowly making his way over to where the guys were hanging out. "What's up-"

 _ **\- Intercom -**_

 _01- Superman_

 _02- Batman_

 _09- Hawkman_

 _16- Red Tornado_

 _ **\- Intercom -**_

A caucasian male with vivid blue eyes and short black hair with a curl over his forehead was the first to be seen. He was wearing a famous red-and-yellow 'S' shield on his chest, red trunks, and a yellow belt. His boots and belt were both red. This man was known as Superman.

Behind him was a man dark and imposing figure. He wore a dark grey costume with a symbol of a bat spread over his chest, Black trunks, gloves, and a utility belt. Covering his face was a black cowl, designed with bat ears to hide his identity. This man was known as Batman.

A man with large brown wings stepped beside Batman. He was wearing a black cuirass with a hawk in the middle of the large red circle. He had a golden helmet in the shape of a hawk, a beak and wings coming out the sides. He had spaulders, gauntlets and a belt all golden. A large spiked mace was at his side. Hawkman was a man that only put up with so little.

The red tornado was a tall red robot with no ears or nose. He looked like an emotionless robot. A bright yellow T symbol was on his chest and a yellow arrow on his forehead. Behind him was a blue cape.

The four Justice League members walked into the centre of the room.

"Robin, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Artemis, Nightwing, Superboy, Speedy, Static shock" Batman glared at their general location "Come here"

"What is it? A mission?" Nightwing raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he had a dirty rag to wipe his hands clean of oil.

The team followed Batman's orders and made their way over to them. While Superboy was on his way, he slipped his shirt back on.

"No" Batman replied, "You have-"

 ** _\- Intercom -_**

 _04 -Flash_

 _B03- Kid Flash_

 ** _\- Intercom -_**

"Sorry bats took a little longer than then I thought" Flash smiled walking away from Kid flash, and towards Batman

"It's fine, just in time actually" Batman replied

"In time for what?" Wally asked raising an eyebrow

"You didn't answer my question Batman" Nightwing chuckled getting a glare from him.

"A new member" Flash answered

"Oh sweet!" Wally smiled while he started to chit-chat with Nightwing and Superboy "I Wonder who it is?"

 ** _\- Intercom -_**

 **A10- Hawkwoman**

 **B27- Raven**

 ** _\- Intercom -_**

A woman with large brown wings walked forwards. She wore a breastplate, leaving her torso bare with a black skirt and dark red plating. Her arms were wrapped in a black and dark red cloth. She had extra padding on her shoulders and knee-high greaves. Her helmet featured only two brown wings facing outwards, Behind her hair resting on her shoulders.

A woman walked behind her, a dark blue robe covered her appearance. All they could see was bright red ruby lips.

"Good, you're finally here" Batman walked over towards Raven. As he walked over to her, She brought her hands towards her hood and took it off. Revealing her identity.

"Welcome to Mount Justice" Raven shook hands with Batman and the other Justice League members.

All seemed to say the phrase of 'welcome'.

The Young Justice team was shocked. When the young woman removed her hood; the sun seemed to pour its light into the room.

There was a beautiful young woman, that stood before them. Her dark purple hair flowed behind her as if it was silk; to adorn her glowing porcelain-like skin. Her bangs were pulled back into a braid and tied back. Her bright indigo eyes sparkled with delight as she meets the Justice League one by one. In the middle of her forehead laid a crimson jewel.

The young woman had two buttons on either side of her upper torso in the buttons were a raven. Her robe was open as she shook hands. Her outfit consisted of a black leotard, her blue cape, and her high thigh shoes. Around her waist was a belt, the belt buckle was Superman's 'S'. She had two bright gold rope materials travelling around her waist. There were no other words, that they could describe her besides breathtaking.

Superboy, couldn't take his eyes off of her. Staring into her eyes, he noticed her lips were a nice rosy colour that seemed to bring more colour to her face.

"It's an honour to be here, Thank you" Raven responded to Batman's welcoming.

Her voice caused shivers to run down the Young Justice team's backs. Her voice was so pure, that it was slightly darker than other female members voice. If only if she could say more. It was pure music to every teen in the building.

"Hello!" Miss Martian flew over towards Raven, landing beside her. "Welcome to the hall of Justice" She extended her hands "Hello Megan!" She slapped her forehead "You don't know my name-"

"Let me guess, it's Megan?" Raven raised her eyebrow and gave a small smile "Nice to meet you, Megan, Thank you for the welcome" Raven nodded her head.

"Hey!" Nightwing waved his hand "My name is Nightwing, and I'm the leader of the group under the league's orders of course" He smiled towards the beauty

"Nice to meet you Nightwing" Raven shook hands with Nightwing, giving him a smile as well.

"Welcome to the team" Nightwing watched his team slowly introduce themselves. Then it was Superboy's turn.

"My name is Connor Kent, Superboy" He frowned at her as he extended his hand to welcome her.

"Good afternoon, Connor" She extended her hand and shook his hand "It's a pleasure to meet all of you"

"Come child" Hawkwoman called over to Raven.

Raven looked over at her mentor and walked over towards her.

"Have I lied to you, child?" She had a huge smile on her face, placing a hand on her shoulder

"No, you haven't" Raven looked up at her mentor

"Come, Batman has a mission for the team" Hawkwoman released her shoulder and walked over to where her husband stood.

"Can't wait?" Raven said emotionless, walking over she stood next to Megan and Artemis.

"Your mission is to find out what the Injustice is up to" Batman turned his attention to the computer and started to type codes into the system "Whatever they're up to is in these buildings" Batman clicked on them to expand them "Find their plans, and inform us before it's too late, We will buy you time to get in, and get out"

"Raven should go on this mission Batman" Hawkwoman took a step towards him "She has been undercover for a while now-"

"How long has she been undercover?" Batman's eyes narrowed

"She's been there since we've spotted activity." Hawkwoman glared at him "So Two months ago"

"What do you know?" Batman turned his head towards Raven.

Megan and Artemis took a slow step backwards. The two girls couldn't help but be intimidated by Batman.

"I have been observing their movements, sadly I cannot remember as much as I used to" Raven narrowed her eyes and took a step towards Batman "If it helps, I have my familiar there"

"Familiar?" Megan blinked

"I guess you can say I got my eyes on them" Raven gave a small smile "Batman, May I use your computer for a moment?"

Batman said nothing but took a step back and extended his arm, as a gesture for her to go ahead.

"Allow Raven to show you her strength" Hawkman frowned as he spoke "A true warrior deserves the chance"

"If you look here" Raven spoke getting everyone to see the new diagrams on the screen "There are vents on the roof, that is how I got access, now they have up their security, and alarms" Raven paused "It'll be easy to disarm, it's all in the main control room" As Raven typed there was a view inside the main control room.

"Megan can get in there no problem" Nightwing spoke up looking at his green team-mate.

"As long as her body doesn't go in there, we'll be fine" Raven typed some more, accessing the past footage.

"What do you mean?" Batman crossed his arms over his chest.

"I will do it" Raven continued to type on the computer "If anyone of you goes in, the room will get warmer and warmer" Raven paused and sighed "Any movements or any wind disturbance will cause the room to get very hot" Raven clicked on a video and played it. Turning her back to the video "If you go in, you won't be leaving in a body bag, You'll be in a dust pan"

"Woah" Miss Martian couldn't but mutter under her breath.

"That's disgusting" Artemis looked away from the screen "Thank god you don't have audio"

"How will you get in?" Nightwing crossed his arms over his chest _'for a newbie shes more informed_ than _us'_

"I have my soul-self" Raven paused "My soul can leave my body and destroy the machine just by going through it" Raven sighed "They also have Zeta-Tubes. They got a shipment last Thursday, about ten trucks full"

"That's a lot of Tubes" Nightwing glanced at his mentor

"What's in their home base?" Batman narrowing his eyes at Raven "You've been watching them for a while"

"Looks like Mr Freeze is or was there" Nightwing picked up a photo.

The photo showed Mr Freeze standing by a woodpile.

"Any Idea Raven?" Superman raised an eyebrow as he crossed his hands over his chest.

"I don't remember" Raven glanced towards him "the only thing I know is they don't like intruders, when I awoke I had broken bones, a couple cracked ribs, and one hell of a headache"

"Then you know what you have to do" Batman narrowed his eyes and walked away

"Alright you heard him" Nightwing sighed "Here are the teams"

The alpha team consisted of; Nightwing, Superboy, Raven and Miss Martian. Team Alpha's main mission was to get in from the roof vents and find a way to get into the building without getting caught and to destroy the tubes.

Team Omega consisted of; Wally, Artemis, Speedy, Static and beast boy. Going through the west wing from the roof, and destroying the tubes.

Team Beta consisted of Bumblebee, wonder girl, and Batgirl. They're going in from the east wing, to destroy the tubes, if any are there.

And finally Team Gama. Team Gama had Robin, blue beetle, lagoon boy, wolf, and Zatanna. They were the backup if needed.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading.

This is a start on the new story/ revised verison.

Thanks again to everyone that has messaged me, and left reviews on the older story.

Take care~


	2. First Mission (Pt 1)

**_AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

Previously on 'A Troubled Love';

 _"Hawkwoman, how long has this been going on?" Flash sighed and glanced at the winged woman._

 _"Ever since they have been spotted" Hawkwoman smirked "Under my orders of course"_

 _"I see, What's in their home base?" Batman replied "You've been watching them for a while"_

 _"Looks like it doesn't it bats?" Nightwing picked up a photo "Looks like_ Mister _Freeze is or was there"_

 _"Any Idea Raven?" Superman raised an eyebrow as he crossed his hands over his chest._

 _"I don't remember" Raven glanced towards him "the only thing I know is they don't like intruders, when I awoke I had broken bones"_

 _"Then you know what you have to do" Batman narrowed his eyes and walked away_

 _"Alright you heard him" Nightwing sighed "Here are the teams"_

 _ **Alpha** , Nightwing, Superboy, Raven and Miss Martian will get in from the roof vents and find a way to get into the building without getting caught._

 _ **Omega** , Wally, Artemis, Speedy, Static shock and beast boy you will go to the west wing, roof._

 _ **Beta** , Bumblebee, wonder girl and batgirl east wing_

 _ **Gama** , Robin, beetle, lagoon boy, wolf, and Zatanna keep them busy outside in case if caught inside_

* * *

"Any Questions?" Nightwing scanned around, his teammates seem to nod, he paused and confirmed it again "Everyone understands?"

"We understand" Static shock replied

"Good, we'll take Miss Martian's ship" Nightwing turned his attention towards Raven

"Wait I have a question!" A male voice was heard "Why am I on Team Gama? Neptunes Beard!" there stood an Atlantean, his skin was a green shade, he had red eyes. Raven brought her eyes towards his hand as he was complaining to Nightwing. His hands and feet were webbed. His ears were two long fins, and behind them was a black ponytail. He seems to only have black shorts on.

"Lagoon boy; easy man, you'll get your chance" Nightwing chuckled

"Che" The green fish man crossed his arms. "Damn Gama squad"

"You're not going to leave without us are you?" A female voice was heard

"We wouldn't leave without you, Batgirl" Nightwing smirked towards the young woman

"Of course you couldn't" There stood Batgirl, in a similar costume like Batman. A dark grey costume, with the bat symbol on her chest. Black padding on her abdomen, knees, elbows and lower back. She had the black cowl like Batman's, and black combat boots and a black cape.

Behind Batgirl was a woman with blonde hair, she had a black headband on. She wore a sleeveless top with two lines in the shape of the 'W'. She has red pants with two white stripes down the sides and blue shoes.

 _'That must be Wonder girl'_ Raven could only blink at her thought.

Besides, Wonder girl was one other female, three males, and a dog.

"You're damn rights you aren't" A sassy young woman giggled. The woman wore a black and yellow costume, seemed to bring her name out. _'Bumblebee'_

"Che" A man had his arms crossed over his chest. He had a yellow sixteenth-century hat with a cute little feather. He also has a yellow belt, boots, and gloves. His suit was red.

"You alright Speedy?" A green boy was beside him smiling. This was Beast Boy, he has pale green skin, and green eyes and hair. he had on a red and white single pieced costume on, which can shrink and expand when necessary.

"Yeah" he mumbled glancing towards Raven. _'Newbie huh?'_

"Of course he's okay" Kid Flash chuckled "It's Roy we're talking about" Raven saw him before, but couldn't remember him. He was wearing a yellow costume with red pants, and gloves. Yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt within a white circle.

"Where is Zatanna?" Nightwing raised an eyebrow

"She couldn't make it" Batgirl gave a pat on his shoulder "Her father needed her more than we did"

"..." The white dog-like animal walked over towards Superboy, sitting next to him.

 _'Such a beautiful creature'_ Raven couldn't help but think.

Miss Martian had a large red and black egg in her hand and placed it down on the ground several feet away from the team. Within seconds it became a huge ship. It was red, and an alien ship. That's all Raven could think of describing it.

 _'Maybe I should just fly there'_ Raven blinked at the thought _'But I need to trust them... damn it'_

"Hello, Megan!" Miss Martian flew towards Raven grabbing her hands and bring them up in front of her. "This is my ship, it's perfectly safe" A bunch of words flew out of Miss Martian's mouth, that Raven couldn't seem to follow. All her instincts were telling her to fly, rely on her own power to get her there safely.

"Easy Miss M" Nightwing chuckled "She seems to be lost enough as it is" He walked towards Raven. "Raven we've been using this ship since day one. It's safe as any other aircraft"

"I am not scared, I am merely new to ships" Raven couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the hidden statement

"Of course" Nightwing smiled "Here" He extended his hand out "I'll show you"

Raven glanced at his gloved hand, and then back at his face. "Thank you for the gesture, I'm sure I'll be fine" Raven brought her hands up and lifted her hood over her head.

Within seconds the teams were all on board. The ship seemed to get bigger.

 _'Great it's a shape-shifting ship'_

Chairs seem to pop out of nowhere. There seemed to be enough for everyone. Raven took a seat at the back, away from the team, and away from the windows.

 _'perfect for meditation'_

Once everyone on board was seated and strapped in. The doors on the ship started to close. Within seconds of the door closing the ship started to move, flying out of the hanger and into the bright sky. Once in the air, conversations started to form.

Raven crossed her legs in her chair and closed her eyes.

 _'Azarath Mentrion Zinthos'_

"So that's the newbie huh?" Batgirl raised an eyebrow at the black-haired woman "She seems different somehow"

"Yep," Artemis was chewing gum "She's quiet, she'll fit in" Blowing a bubble and making it pop.

Batgirl narrowed her eyes at her and turned her attention back to the ship.

Megan finally got the ship to be on autopilot. She glanced around the inside of her ship, seeing Nightwing, speedy, and Robin were all talking about the plans. Superboy was twiddling his thumbs in boredom. Wonder girl moved her chair closer to him and tried to make a small conversation. Wolf didn't seem to like the young woman, and got up and walked over toward where Raven was sitting. The white wolf growled getting everyone's attention and looked over to where he was.

Raven's eyes didn't even open.

Wolf gave a light bark, turning his head to the left, and then to the right. He sat before Raven, waiting.

Raven opened an eye at the wolf glanced down at the wold and closed her eye yet again.

"What's wolf doing?" Nightwing raised an eyebrow as he turned his seat to see what was going on.

"He's interested in her" Beast boy turned his head to the left away from the window he was looking at previously "He wants her attention"

"I thought wolf only liked Connor?" Megan asked as she looked towards Superboy.

Superboy watched the wolf, inch closer towards the woman. Close enough to nudge her hand.

A second nudge, Raven opened both of her eyes.

"What is it?" She looked down at the wolf.

"Woof" His tail seemed to wag, without getting any affection, yet.

Raven gave a small smile towards the wolf. The wolf stood up wagging his tail more and more, he rubbed his head against the woman's hand. Licking her hands once in a while.

"Easy" Raven gave a very light giggle, rubbing wolf's head. He seemed to calm down.

"That's the first time I've seen wolf actually demand a pet, from anyone but Connor" Nightwing chuckled seeing the two

The wolf growled at Nightwing and turned his head back to Raven resting his head on her lap.

"I didn't say you can rest your head, on my lap pup" Raven replied in a whisper "You are pretty cute"

"He likes you" Superboy spoke to her

"mhm," Raven brought her attention towards wolf's owner. Seeing his face, Raven could feel her face heat up. _'Thank Azar for my hood'_ Raven looked back down the huge wolf. She gave a small smile and, went back to meditating silently. Her eyes closed once again.

"Uh, Raven?" Miss Martian tried to get her attention, snapping her fingers.

"grrr" Wolf growled at the annoyance

"What is it, Miss Martian?" Raven's eyes were still closed

"if you're tired, you could sleep-" She was cut off by Raven interrupting her

"I'm not tired Miss Martian, Thank you for your concern" Raven gave a small smile feeling the annoyance raise up.

 _'Remember to be nice Raven'_ Hawkwoman's voice seemed to run through her head.

"What are you doing then?" Miss Martian asked bluntly staring at Raven.

"I was Meditating, but seeing how we're almost there It's pointless now" Raven still kept the smile on her face.

"woof" Wolf nudged her hand

Raven said nothing but brought her hand to the wolf's head, rubbing the top of it. Raven brought her other hand under the wolf's huge jaw.

"I'm sorry" Miss Martian frowned at the reaction she got.

"It's not your fault Miss Martian" Raven nodded her head towards the young lady

"This is our stop, Team Alpha lets go" Nightwing stood up "Miss M get us to the rooftop, without being seen" Instantly the ship went into stealth mode. Nightwing took a glance at the rooftop, there were two men stationed. "there are two guards on the roof"

"I can knock them out" Miss Martian stood up "I just need to get close to them"

"..." Raven could hear Miss Martian as she was stating what she was going to do. Raven quickly phased through the ship and flew behind the two guards.

One guard was facing the ship, while the other had his back facing the ship.

Quietly Raven quickly took down the far guard touching his forehead, he fell to the ground in a deep sleep.

"Hey moron" Raven smirked

"What?" The man turned around only to have a fist connect to his face "ugh"

Raven wordlessly walked away from the body and went to the vent. Silently she started to look the new technology placed on the vents.

"Hey wait up" Miss Martian flew the rest of Team Alpha down. "We're all supposed to be a team here, not go solo"

"This is also time sensitive mission" Raven narrowed her eyes at Miss Martian "I know what's at risk here, and its thousands of miles on this earth, burnt to a crisp... Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do, and I won't be wasting time bickering"

"She's got a point Miss M" Nightwing quickly put his arms up in defence as she glared at him "We need to get in there and quickly, before the others... otherwise we'll be spotted"

"Listen, Raven, You need to communicate with us, I have telepathic powers and I can connect all of us easily" Miss Martian sighed "I promise it's only a connection, no mind games" Miss Martian saw Raven's face go sour and quickly promised.

"Do not go into my mind" Raven simply replied "I will only tell you this once Miss Martian"

"I won't do anything but connect our thoughts together, so no one can hear us, nothing else" Miss Martian crossed her arms over her chest

"I'd appreciate if you exclude me in that... connection" Raven narrowed her eyes at the martian "My mind is not a toy" Raven paused "we don't have time for this"

 _~Master~_ A dark male voice was heard inside of her head

 _~Lonán? Where are you?~_

 _~I am inside watching these mortals as instructed~_

 _~Good, Stay there Lonán~_

"Raven take out the alarm system" Nightwing instructed as he walked towards the vent kneeling before it, he brought out one of his tools.

"..." Raven just nodded her head and disappeared in midsight.

"Where did she go?" Miss Martian quickly looked around

"She went and did what she was told" Superboy crossed his arms over his chest

"I don't trust her"

"Learn to Miss M" Nightwing sighed "She's apart of this team, she might not know how to work with a team... We'll work on that later"

"Fine" Miss Martian sighed "But why assign her Alpha?"

"She knows more than we do Megan" Superboy narrowed his eyes at her "It would be stupid not to"

"I know but, I just get a feeling not to trust her" Miss Martian sighed

"Trust who?" Raven reappeared on the rooftop. "It's done" Raven replied as she placed her on her hood, to cover her eyes.

"Nothing" Miss Martian gave a fake smile towards Raven.

"Good job" Nightwing quickly used his laser on the vent.

"...Alright?" Raven watched Nightwing and felt a dark voice in her head.

 _~Master~_

 _~What's wrong?~_

 _~Problems in the east wing~_

 _~Go check it out, and be careful~_

 _~Of course master~_

Within moments, Nightwing pulled the vent open, and a huge crow flew out. Silently the crow flew towards Raven, flapped its wings before her. Raven silently extended her hand out. The bird released a rem gem fragment. The bird nodded its head and flew towards the east wing.

"What the heck was that?" Miss Martian asked raising an eyebrow, suspicion was hinted in her voice "What did it give you?"

"That was Lonán, my Familiar" Raven looked at the gem in her hand. "He merely gave me my missing memories" Raven brought the gem towards her forehead, were black shocks started to occur, within seconds Raven's eyes went white.

 _~Flashback~_

 _In the old abandoned warehouse. Loud bangs were heard throughout the forest that stood east-side against the warehouse. Trees cracked open as a black figure was sent flying into it. Finally stopping the momentum the woman fell to the ground and spat out blood. Her long black hair fell in front of her face, wincing as she glanced up to see the large man approaching her._

 _"ugh" Raven glared and attempted to push herself back onto her feet._

 _"Whats wrong chica?" A shadowed figure walked towards her, and silently picking her up "Should have stayed away Bird"_

 _"ugh" Raven muttered under her breath as his hands tightened around her neck "If I did that-" She spat blood out "I wouldn't know who to beat up next"_

 _"ha Chica is funny" Raven saw a blurry fist hit coming at her, knocking her out._

 _~End of flashback~_

"ngh" Raven felt her knees collapse from under her. The past memories seem to open up some emotions that clashed heavily against her psyche.

"Are you alright?" Superboy quickly caught Raven before she fell onto the ground. Bringing her towards his chest, She found herself slumped against him.

"Thank you, Superboy?" Raven winced and brought her hand to her head "I appreciate it"

"No problem" Superboy brought her back onto her feet. "You alright?"

"I'm good, thank you Superboy" Raven quickly put on her hood again, feeling her face getting warmer. "I'll be going on ahead" Raven quickly announced and phased through the floor.

"Let's go" Nightwing started to go into the vent only to get stopped my Miss Martian.

 _/How about I just phase us through?/_

 _/Raven knows where the traps are, and you saw what could happen... No chances now get your ass in this vent Miss M... That's an order/_

Superboy couldn't bring himself to chuckle, but he really wanted to. Sighing to himself he silently followed Nightwing into the vent.

 **\- Meanwhile with Omega / West wing-**

Once Miss Martian was out of the pilot's suit, Robin jumped into it and started to fly it over to the next drop off point.

"Be careful" Robin nodded to the Omega group.

"When aren't we?" Artemis smirked "let's go"

Artemis jumped from the ship and to the rooftop of the west wing. She was followed by Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Speedy and Static Shock

"Artemis, Can I borrow an arrow?" Kid flash extended his hand towards her.

"Here" Artemis handed him an arrow out of her sheath, that was now strapped to her back.

"Thanks," Kid flash quickly grabbed the arrow out of her hand and ran towards the vent. Within seconds Kid flash was working on the vent.

"Just make it quick, and don't mess up" Artemis walked towards the edge of the building watching for any signs of them being spotted

"Have some faith in him brah" Beast boy frowned at the young woman.

"I do, just I just don't want the team to get caught, because we're slow" Artemis sighed under her breath, walking towards the other end of the building. "Clear"

"Clear on this side as well" Speedy replied, glaring at Artemis.

"If anyone can get into a vent within seconds it's our boy Kid flash" Static shock glanced at Speedy and then to Artemis.

"Done, let's go" Kid flash sighed "The alarm system is already deactivated"

"Perhaps we should hurry, that means team alpha is in" Artemis narrowed her eyes at Kid flash.

"Team Alpha is already in the building?" Beast boy raised an eyebrow

"Must be" Speedy walked towards the vent.

"Let's go" Kid flash quickly went into the ventilation. His team soon followed after him.

 **\- Meanwhile with team Beta/East wing -**

"be careful" Robin frowned at the girls jumping from the plane and onto the roof.

"No one is here?" Wondergirl glanced around.

"Might as well get to work" Batgirl quickly walked over to the ventilation and started to open it up. Only to receive a punch to her jaw. "Ugh"

"Now this is a sight I can get used to" the tall man smirked at Batgirl as she was on the ground.

"Really? you mean me, about to kick your ass?" Batgirl jumped onto her feet and launched herself towards him. Her body was flexible as ever, dodging a punch with her forearm, she punched the man in the head, and delivered a couple more punches to the stomach. Dropping low to the ground Batgirl took his knees out and punched him one last time in the face. With a grunt the man that once stood strong and proud now laid on the ground unconscious.

Bumblebee found her self-being tackled to the ground. Landing on the ground, she transformed escaping the weight of the man. She quickly transformed back to her regular size and kicked the man in the head. The man fell back into a sleepless dream.

"These jerks waited till we were 'off guard'" Bumblebee growled "Now I'm mad"

"If I didn't know any better, you two had this under control?" Wonder girl flipped her hair over her shoulder as she chewed on some bubble gum she got from Artemis.

"Too bad you couldn't-" Before Batgirl could reply, another guard appeared and quickly went to attack Batgirl. If Wonder girl hadn't punched him into the cement, he might have gotten in a surprise attack.

"I couldn't what?" Wondergirl smirked

"Nothing" Batgirl sighed "Forget it"

"Let's go" Wonder girl crawled into the vent

"I dislike her" Batgirl narrowed her eyes to the vent

"least the alarm is off, right Bats" Bumblebee chuckled

"let's get this over with" Batgirl narrowed her eyes and crawled into the vent.

 **-Meanwhile with Gama-**

"This sucks" Lagoon boy sighed in frustration. He was watching the camera feeds Robin managed to hack into.

"No kidding" Blue beetle couldn't help but agree "Least we can see whats going on"

"Wait!whats that?" Lagoon boy pointed at the screen.

In the corner of the room, there was a black blur. The camera tried to focus on the object but went out of focus.

"That's new" Robin blinked "I wonder if another camera picked that up?" He started to type on the keyboard only to get the other camera in the room doing the exact same thing.

"Think we should inform Miss Martian and the team?" Blue Beetle watched his teams reactions.

"Yup, I'll tell Miss Martian"

 _/Miss Martian?/_

 _/Go ahead Robin/_

 _/Patch us all together, there is a weird disturbance in the main warehouse/_

 _/all together/_ Miss Martian confirmed

 _/Team, there is a weird disturbance in the main warehouse, the camera feed we hacked into isn't focusing and keeps going black/_

 _/What?/_ Nightwing couldn't help but say _/Try another camera/_

 _/Did that one is messed up to/_

 _/It could be Raven?/_ Superboy shrugged

 _/Raven is it you?/_ Robin asked

 _/She blocked my powers from her mind/_ Miss Martian responded

 _/Just keep your eyes open until you can confirm/_

 _/copy that little bird/_

 **~Meanwhile with Team Alpha~**

"Turn right here" Nightwing led the team through the vent. Sighing to himself.

"this could have been so much better if we didn't have to go through the vent" Megan whispered in annoyance

"Miss Martian shut up" Superboy growled in annoyance.

 _~Raven where are you?~_ Nightwing thought to himself only to get interrupted by Raven.

 _~Nightwing I am fine~_ A couple seconds passed _~There is an opening for you and the others to drop down the next vent~_

A sudden chill ran down his body, Nightwing could have sworn that he had goosebumps from the voice, but yet he desired to hear more.

 _~Where exactly are you?~_ Nightwing raised an eyebrow trying to get his mind away where it was going.

 _~I was timing the_ guard's _rounds, you got ten minutes before they make their rounds again~_ Her voice ran through his head, as if it was a freezing cold brain freeze.

 _~Roger that~_

 _/Robin that was Raven/_ Nightwing confirmed

"there's a vent open, Raven made sure of it" Nightwing spoke as they quietly crawled, looking ahead of him, he saw a vent that had black magic holding it in place. Pulling itself into the vent, leaving an opening for the team to move in.

"Nightwing, How do we know we can trust her?" Miss Martian asked silently "She seems distant"

"The League seems to trust Raven, so why can't we?" Superboy merely whispered back

"You mean Batman and Hawkwoman?" She sneered at his comment

"They are members of the League" Nightwing informed her, later he'd have to talk to Miss Martian about leadership.

"True but there is just something not right" Miss Martian tried to start a conversation

"We don't have time for this " Nightwing glared ahead of him "Shh let's go"

Nightwing quietly dropped down to the old wooden floor. Superboy quietly followed after him, and Miss Martian flew down to them. The smell of wet Moss and rusted nails could be smelt throughout the whole warehouse. The warehouse was monstrously wide. Along the walls of the warehouse was moss that seemed to have crawled up the wall, and started to bloom little flowers, cobwebs were littered amongst the plants. Skeletons laid on the ground, in plain sight.

 _/Talk about macabre/_ Miss Martian couldn't help but think to her teammates.

 _/Now isn't the time to be taking in the scenery/_ Superboy growled back in response

 _/Sorry/_ Miss Martian frowned at Superboy's tone with her.

Once they were in the room, they noticed huge blue tubes running in the circle. A metal platform was running itself around it. All four directions of the rooms were marked with red 'X's'. And in front of the mark were four identical human-sized pods. Within the circle of tubes was a long human-sized pod. Wires ran from the middle and towards a simple laptop.

"What in the hell?" Nightwing couldn't stop his whisper

"What is it?" Miss Martian whispered back

"They're testing on humans"

"Testing what though?" Superboy glanced up and saw a shadow figure.

"Good question" Nightwing narrowed his eyes _~Raven go knock out the guards, we're going to shut this down now~_

 _~Careful Nightwing, there might be others-~_

 _~Now Raven~_

 _~Of course Nightwing~_ Raven said nothing and left the room, to where the guards were last spotted.

'...' Superboy saw the shadow disappear in a mist-like form.

"Let's go" Nightwing nodded "Raven is taking care of the guards" Nightwing ran over to the computer and started to override the computer "Superboy try to free the men in the pods"

"..." Superboy nodded and ran over to the one facing the east. Superboy managed to rip the door open, and grabbed the man and placed him on the floor. Running to the opposite side he went to repeat his actions. Only to get a punch to his face, and a shock in response.

Miss Martian was too busy with the other pod to notice Superboy's attack. Phasing through the machine Miss Martian felt an electrical energy shooting through her body. She was shot from the pod and landed on the ground.

"Miss Martian!" Nightwing quickly ran over to her "Are you alright?"

"ow," Miss Martian rubbed her forehead "I guess they don't want someone to phase through it" She paused for a moment "Hello Megan! We could always-"

"How about you just freeze" A man with a gun smirked

"If it isn't Mister Freeze" Nightwing narrowed his eyes.

"Bring them to the main pod" Mister Freeze growled, as he turned his head for his 'goons' dragged an unconscious Superboy behind two of them.

 _'Well shit'_ Nightwing sighed getting guns pointed at him. Standing up he walked to where the wanted him.

Raven flew into the room and noticed the guards dragging her teammates

 _~Raven stay away until I say~_ Nightwing quickly announced

 _~Nightwing That's a bomb~_ Raven announced to the alpha team _~There is no time to be waiting anymore~_

 _~Raven wait!~_ Nightwing yelled through the connection

Huge loud steps were heard throughout the main hall. A large muscled man walked towards Mister Freeze. The man wore a black tank top that was tucked into his dark green pants. He wore black fingerless gloves and black boots. The man had a black and white Lucha Libre mask. This man went by the name of Bane. A smirk was painted on his face.

* * *

AN: This Chapter has been changed.

Hopefully for the better. The concept is the same, for now.

I'm just allowing more light to be shined on the team.

Not just certain characters.

Thank you for bearing with me and my horrible job on the first attempt : P

~Thanks again : D


	3. First Mission (Pt 2)

_"Bring them to the main pod" Mister Freeze growled, as he turned his head for his 'goons' dragged an unconscious Superboy behind two of them._

 _'Well shit' Nightwing sighed getting guns pointed at him. Standing up he walked to where the wanted him._

 _Raven flew into the room and noticed the guards dragging her teammates_

 _~Raven stay away until I say~ Nightwing quickly announced_

 _~Nightwing That's a bomb~ Raven announced to the alpha team ~There is no time to be waiting anymore~_

 _~Raven wait!~ Nightwing yelled through the connection_

 _Huge loud steps were heard throughout the main hall. A large muscled man walked towards Mister Freeze. The man wore a black tank top that was tucked into his dark green pants. He wore black fingerless gloves and black boots. The man had a black and white Lucha Libre mask. This man went by the name of Bane. A smirk was painted on his face._

* * *

"He esperado mucho tiempo para esto" Bane smirked as he had walked towards the laptop. Pressing a button it shot some electrical current through the wires that laid around the man-made platform. **(AN: I have waited a long time for this(InJustice Quote/DC))**

"Ngh!" Nightwing couldn't help but grind his teeth as he tried to keep a straight face. It first felt as if there was a slight tingle that ran underneath his skin. Within seconds Nightwing could have sworn that someone attached live wires to each one of his nerves. Nightwing couldn't help as he started to convulse at the violent electrical current passed through him. Glancing towards his teammates he could see them reacting to the electrical shock.

"What in the devil's name is that?!" A man yelled as he eyed at the ceiling, quickly grabbing a hold of his gun, he aimed and shot at the black mass. Bullets danced out of the gun, and landed on the ground, littering the old dusty floor.

Within the shadows was a darker mass, red eyes peered back at them. Within seconds a gust of wind, with the smell of rotting wood and the smell of fresh split blood filled the air. From the corner of the room, shadows started to crawl slowly towards the men's feet.

"What the fuck is this?!" The man started to shoot the floor, ignoring the first guard's shout.

The smooth shadow started to form into a giant claw. Moving quickly towards the men's feet, it pulled on the shadows of the men, and grasped them, thrusting it into the wall. The men soon followed suit following their shadows.

"ugh!"

"Who goes there?" Bane growled as he took his hand off the button.

"Ugh" Nightwing took a deep breath as the assault finally came to a stop / _Miss M, you alright?/_

 _/Ugh/_ Miss Martian glanced at Nightwing and slightly nodded her head.

 _/_ Anyway _you two can get out?/_

 _/I'm stuck/_ Miss Martian sighed as she tried to wiggle out only to no avail _/There's no way I can/_

 _/Superboy?/_

 _/I'm trying/_ Superboy tried his hardest to break free out of the container. _/These god damn collars, it blocked my strength/_

"Don't you know, if you speak of the devil, she shall appear?" A woman's voice laughed was heard throughout the old warehouse.

"Who goes there?" Bane growled and glanced around

"What you don't remember our last encounter" A black shadow like a claw, slapped itself against five guards.

"Why don't you show yourself?" Bane watched his guards being knocked out "Coward"

"Here I thought you said "The shadows belong to me" The woman voice laughed even louder, as the small gust of wind entered the room once again. Her bright crimson eyes were seen in the pitch black shadow.

"ahh!" Bane launched himself and tried to pounce at the woman. Landing on his feet, he glanced around seeing nothing but darkness "Come out! I'll make your death quick"

"Don't make me laugh" Raven decided to stop playing mind games, and the shadows slowly crawled towards their master. As the shadows slowly disappeared, as soon as Raven's eyes became visible in the light, her crimson red eyes returned to their normal colour.

"If it isn't the little bird" Bane growled as he couldn't help but smirk towards the young woman.

"So you do remember" Raven gave a sly smile towards the man. Raven quickly saw Mister Freeze aiming his gun towards her, she extended her hand towards him, Her black magic started to pull the plugs off his person, and cause a small amount of electricity.

"My air!" Mister Freeze wheezed as he fell to the ground and tried desperately fixing the connection, that was ripped from the suit. "I'll kill you!" He panted without looking at the young woman.

"Don't forget about me" Bane ran towards her with his muscles fully expanded.

"Hard not to" Raven narrowed her eyes, and ran right for him, she quickly dodged an attack Bane threw at her. She quickly grabbed his wrist and swung herself out of the way as he tried to punch her with his other fist. Raven had used her momentum to swing herself upwards and over top of him. She quickly landed on the ground and kicked the back of Bane's knees. Without hesitation, Raven quickly brought her elbow up and aimed in for his neck, more importantly towards the two small tubes in the back of his neck. Driving her elbow into the entry point of the tube. Green slime started to seep out of the tubes. Raven quickly jumped back away from the now mad giant.

 _'If I keep aiming for these tubes, he'll go back to his regular size- No the serum is still in his body'_ Raven kept her eyes at the man who was no forming a fist with his hand _'It can stop him from gaining any more_ pow _er'_

Bane slammed his fist into the ground and got up. Loud growls we're heard through the now creeky warehouse. The rotten boards quickly dropped to the ground from the vibrations against the floor.

'I need to get closer to the rest of my team' Raven glanced quickly towards her team who were trying to get out of the pods _'But do I have time to?'_

"You're making me mad little bird" Bane felt his muscles twitch with aggravation

"That means I'm doing my job" Raven smirked in response

"Senorita, you will learn to fear me, for I'll make you sing a song of pain" Bane laughed as he ran towards the young woman.

"You can try" Raven allowed her black magic dance around her fists like it was a wildfire unable to be tamed.

 **~Meanwhile with Omega~**

"So far so good" Artemis quietly said out loud as she hit the ground, standing up she walked over to her team. Speedy was crouched towards the ground and glanced towards the guards from the shelf he was hiding against.

"How many?" Static whispered glancing at Kid flash

"Four" Kid flash sighed and glanced towards his team with a slight frown. "I can only see four, there might be more"

"Listen up, take them out find any and all prisoners" Artemis grabbed her bow

"Really and here I thought you were taking us to a fucking movie" Speedy growled at her "We all heard Nightwing, no need to copy him as well"

"Not the time guys" Kid flash sighed

"B-B go look to see how many guards" Static frowned at the bickering "We need to make sure there isn't any more"

"Got it" Beast boy transformed into a fly, and buzzed around the room. Flying over the four small halls, Beast boy spotted a wooden door, opening with two guards coming out of it. Flying as fast as he could as a fly to get through the doorway, he sadly missed as the door slammed shut. "Buzz Buzz" Beast boy flew away from the door and flew around the room, scoping it out as best as he could. Flying back he caught the small part of the conversation that was taking place. Transforming back to his regular self.

"Scared to go alone, figures" Artemis smirked as she felt herself getting cocky with the other archer.

"Its called using my team to the best of their abilities and getting the job done without fucking up" Speedy glared "Why don't you just stay where you are so you don't fuck anything up like usual" Speedy smirked at the end of his response

"You-"

"Not the time" Kid flash reminded the two archers and glanced at the green kid "Beast boy what'd you see?"

"Six guards, two came out of the room on the far side" Beast boy gave a cheeky smile "I tried to get into the room, but the door shut before I could make it"

"Where are they?" Static shock asked raising an eyebrow

"the second hall from us two are there, two more guards down the 3rd and finally two guarding the door" Beast boy informed his team, "I think that is the prisoners are"

"Best bet to check it out" Kid flash sighed "We gotta take these guys down without alarming them"

"Let's get to work, the others might need us" Artemis pipped up

"I agree" Beast boy nodded his head as he was picking his ear with his finger.

 _'Gross'_ Artemis tried to hide the disgust on her face and glanced towards Kid flash.

"Ready?" Kid flash asked and turn his head towards Speedy "Let's go"

Speedy quietly and slowly managed to walk up the guard down the hallway that was adjacent to them. Kid flash followed Speedy and both hit the guard in front of them in the back of the neck, causing them to lose consciousness. Speedy quickly grabbed the guard and dragged it back into the hallway out of sight in case a guard walked by. Kid flash followed suit and moved the guard he knocked out.

"This is getting us nowhere" Artemis growled as the team slowly made their way towards Speedy and Kid Flash.

"She's right" Static shock sighed rubbing his forehead "Any ideas Speedy?"

"Alright plan b" Speedy smirked "Smoke bomb, and quickly take them down"

"I like that plan" Static gave a small smile.

"No backing out now" Speedy threw a couple metal balls in the centre of the room.

Within seconds large sums of smoke filled the room.

 **~Meanwhile with Beta~**

"So I see you got an eye on Superboy" Wondergirl crawled after Bumblebee, who was behind Batgirl.

"What are you talking about?" Bumblebee whispered back "I have a boyfriend remember?"

"Not you, Batgirl" Wondergirl barked quietly "You two are so cute together btw"

"It's by the way, not Btw" Batgirl hissed as she kept crawling through the vent "No one is after Superboy, you need to grow a pair and ask him out alright" Batgirl sighed "Everyone knows you like him"

"Shut up, no they don't" Wondergirl growled in response, minutes passed and then she whispered back "Does he know?"

"He doesn't really seem interested in dating Wondergirl" Bumblebee stated, "Just get over-"

"Not the time, speaking of back to the mission" Batgirl could feel her temper going up she quickly sighed "We are here to clear this wing out, prisoners and tubes If any"

"We get it, can we get out of the vent now?" Wondergirl made a disgusted face, as there were spider webs decorating the once bright silver vents.

"Yes, the coast is clear" Batgirl jumped down the ground. She glanced around as she heard her teammates enter the room.

The room was decorated as if it was an old room in the Victorian age. Old wallpaper that was once a bright green, was now spotted with dark speckles of some kind of liquid. Golden baselines ran across the floor to separate the wall and the floor. Hanging on the walls were old-fashioned paintings, an old family portrait hung over the now dull broken fireplace. The portrait had a family standing side by side, with a straight face, the smaller kid in front of his parents had a frown on his face. One could only assume it was the water damage that caused that effect.

"Woah" Batgirl glanced around the large room, walking towards the desk that stood proudly to the east side of the room. Dust coated the table top, old books on the desk were coated with little brown spots. "Seems like animals made their way in here"

"Well, this is a bust" Wondergirl yawned as she dusted her pants. "All I see is an old safe, and a couple old crappy tables... Also safe is empty"

"..." Bumblebee raised an eyebrow "There has to be more" she walked around and felt a creek in the floor

"Wait do that again" Batgirl tore her eyes from the desk and glanced at Bumblebee

"Okay?" She repeated her motion

"Sounds like a trap door to me" Batgirl quickly walked over, and saw the old grey carpet.

"This seems out of place" Wondergirl spoke out loud "I mean, it doesn't match the curtains"

"Wondergirl, not the time" Batgirl narrowed her eyes and removed the old carpet off the wooden floor.

"Ew" Wondergirl quickly flew off the ground as small black bugs crawled from what was once their home, and tried to crawl back to the shadows.

"... How are you Wonderwoman's apprentice?" Bumblebee stated bluntly and sighed "nevermind, let's check it out"

"This is how I became her Apprentice" Wondergirl grabbed the wooden door and tore it off the hinges and smirked at the young woman.

"... so much for being quiet" Batgirl hissed at Wondergirl

Making their way down the old steps, Batgirl quickly grabbed a flashlight and shined it around the room.

"You got another one?" Bumblebee asked as she was handed one "thanks Batgirl"

"No problem" Batgirl scanned the room and see if anything could grab her attention

"No freaking way" Bumblebee gasped

"Whats wrong?" Batgirl turned towards her, only to see Wondergirl standing in her way. Silently walking around her and facing the same way as Bumblebee she noticed Zeta tubes running from the ceiling "You found the tubes"

"Look ahead Batgirl" Wondergirl could only mutter

"Okay?" Batgirl did as she was instructed and froze as she saw people chained to the wall with tubes running into them.

"Wondergirl help me get these people down" Bumblebee quickly jumped into action

"Robin we have a problem" Batgirl quickly hit her ear-com

"What's up, Batgirl?" His response was quick.

"We're going to need extra hands"

 **~Meanwhile with Team Gama~**

"Go fish" Robin smirked seeing Lagoon boy sulked as he picked up another card.

"This sucks" He muttered under his breath

"It's not that bad" Blue beetle smiled "I mean it could be worse"

"How?" Both Lagoon boy and Robin asked, glancing back at each other they lightly chuckled.

"Well we're getting along" Blue beetle couldn't help but announce

"I guess that's a plus" Robin glanced towards the large white wolf.

"..." Wolf was quietly sleeping on the floor.

"Anything on the feed?"

"Still the same" Robin glanced at the cameras

"Have any fives?" Lagoon boy asked

"Nope" Robin chuckled

"I still don't get why its called go fish?" Lagoon boy growled as he picked up another card

"Haha!" Blue beetle laughed as Lagoon boy cursed at his hand

"Robin we have a problem"

"Whats up Batgirl?" Robin tapped his ear pierced

"We're going to need some extra hands" Her response was quiet almost hiding her panic

"Whats wrong?"

"We got about fifteen people here all connected to these zeta tubes"

"We're on our way" Robin quickly announced throwing the cards that were once in his hand onto the table that was in front of him

 **~Meanwhile with Alpha~**

"Ugh!" Bane was thrown into the wall with a loud crash. Debris slowly fell to the ground as it disturbed its base structure.

"You've seemed to have gotten weaker" Raven couldn't help but mock the man, quickly flying towards the computer, she started tried to break into the database. "I thought you wanted to hear me sing a song of pain"

"Oh, and I will" Bane smirked as he pulled himself from the now dented wall. Cracking his neck he slowly rotated his shoulders releasing some loud 'pop noises'

"..." Raven quickly typed more and more as she could hear his muscles pop.

 _'Damn it, I don't have time for this'_ Raven's eyes went white with black mist flowing out of her eyes. "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos" Raven raised her hands up and tried to pull the doors off the pods.

"I broke the bat Por lo tanto I can break you" Bane laughed as his neck muscles grew larger, his eyes narrowed glaring at Raven.

"Ugh!" Raven felt a sharp cold blast hit in her in the shoulder. She managed to pull the doors off the pods. Falling to the ground she winced. Raven glanced down at her shoulder seeing the white mist slowly seep off her. She then noticed an ice shard in her shoulder. Raven growled lightly and looked towards the man, who was wheezing for his precious cold air not long ago, and he now stood proud and smirking in the corner.

"Got you now little bird"

"Cheap shot" Raven pushed herself onto her feet "Two against one, how quaint"

"You'll soon be frozen to do anything"

"How about we turn up the heat then" Raven smirked as she allowed the shadows to return, into the room. "Raise up like the flames you are, and show them the definition of the heat of hell" Raven released a couple of her spells showing a spell casters circles forming in mid-air. Within seconds a larger fire started to form before her in the small circle.

"Kaaah" A larger bird shape showed itself in the flames

"Attack" Raven pushed the firebird towards Mister Freeze.

"What the-" Mister Freeze quickly started to shoot ice at the Firebird.

"..." Raven was then grabbed and thrown through a wall, out of the sight of her teammates "Ugh"

"Foolish little girl, you shouldn't take your eye off the bull" Bane laughed walking towards her and quickly picking her up and grabbing one of her legs.

"The only bull" Raven winced as he tightened his grip on her small neck "I see, is its shit standing before me"

"..." Bane growled in response grabbed one of her knees, and slammed Raven's back into his hard muscle induced knee.

CRAAAAAACK!

"KAAAH!" The large Firebird cried in pain, as ice shards were sent through it, large white steam flowed into the room.

"AHH!" Raven cried out as pain entered her now severed spine.

Raven was thrown through the thick white mist, landing in front of her teammate's entrapment, she landed on her stomach.

"Raven!" Nightwing tried to get out of the pod he was trapped in. Shaking his body, trying to jiggle something loose he couldn't stop himself from cursing. "Fuck"

"ahh," Superboy tried to get his hands free from the wrist restraints.

"Ugh" Raven couldn't help but show pain on he face.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" Nightwing yelled he had finally gotten one of his wrists free, quickly he tried to get the other one free.

"I did the same thing I did to the Bat" Bane laughed as he stepped on her back, not looking at Nightwing or his tied up teammates.

"Ugh" Raven winced at the pressure on her back and the pain being shot throughout her body.

"Damn it" Nightwing cursed as he tried to get his other wrist free only to see Mister Freeze aim his large gun at Raven.

"This is where you die" He smirked shooting a large ice chunk at the young woman.

* * *

AN: Yes, I used a quote from Injustice.

The story characters belong to DC.

They created them, and belong to them.

Lonán is mentioned and seen once in a form. But he belongs to me : ).

That is all for now.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
